Prom Night Fun
by Kiro-HiSakata
Summary: For Vincent, a prom date with his friend dreamgirl Tifa is more than likely going to be chop full of surprises - both pleasant and a little painful. Rated T since this is high school - language as far as I know.
1. Uh Is Tifa Here?

I don't know what's going on - I seem to be in creative mode at the moment. Yes, I will admit, I took a bit from 'A Goofy Movie,' but how could I resist? Just a cute TifaxVincent fic. I don't know why I made the cat look like a little bastard, but it's cute. J

Disclaimer time! I do not own any part of Final Fantasy and am writing this story for reader enjoyment (hopefully!) and for my own personal satisfaction so it's not sitting in my head for who knows how long. I am not making profit for this, and all rights go to the creators of the Final Fantasy series. Thank you, and have a good night.

Now, with the legal stuff said and done, let's move on to the story!

--------------------------

'_Oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness!' _Vincent's mind was racing as he tried his best to make a great impression on Tifa's parents. However, Vincent kept running into problems. His dryer had broken down on him, so his suit had to be air and blow dried. His cat, Nunzi, was mauling Tifa's corsage, and by the time Vincent found him, Nunzi was happily digesting all the flowers that were on it. If he hadn't loved his cat, Vincent swore he would have kicked it straight to the moon.

"Alright, nothing's going to stop this night from being the best night of our lives." As confident as he sounded, Vincent was feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. His nerves were gradually taking over his sense of rationality. He checked himself out in the mirror then noticed a patch of white fur on the back of his pants.

"Dammit, Nunzi!! First the corsage, now my frickin' pants!" Vincent cursed at the now dosing cat, scorning him some more as he pulled out a lint roller from the medicine cabinet.

"Lucky bastard. You don't even have to impress a girl to get her to like you. You could be licking your junk and they'd still be swooning after you." He stuck his tongue out at Nunzi, placed the lint roller back in the medicine cabinet after rolling the lint of his pants, and began to finalize things before heading out.

"Well, atleast you ate the corsage yesterday. Fortunately, I found some fresh flowers in the garden and was able to recreate a corsage for Tifa." Vincent picked up a box from the kitchen table, examining his hand made corsage and making sure it wasn't going to fall apart when he gives it to Tifa.

"Perfect. Now, all I need is some breath spray, and I'm good to go." Reaching into his breast pocket, Vincent placed the peppermint spray less than an inch away from his mouth. Just before pushing down the top part for that sprince, Nunzi comes into the kitchen and begins to purr and rub himself against Vincent's leg.

"Again!?" Without realizing it, Vincent's hand twitched up a bit, and with the sudden feeling of his cat against his leg, he accidentally pushed down on the spritze. "AHH!! It burns!!" Vincent bolted to the bathroom, trying his best to not run into any furniture or walls.

As the sink was running on full blast, Nunzi perks up as he sees a small box on the edge of the table. He prepares and jumps up onto the table.

"Don't even think about, Nunzi!!" Vincent's voice boomed, causing Nunzi to jerk himself away from the box.

------------------

"God, please tell me the embarrassing moments are over," Vincent mumbled to himself as he rang the doorbell to Tifa's home.

As the door creaked opened, Vincent's bright smile suddenly turned into a look of being horrified. Infront of him was a man nearly seven feet tall and big enough to bench press Vincent with just his pinky. He had on a wife beater that had stains on it and a pair of blue jeans. The bottom half of his stomach was spilled over his jeans.

He didn't say anything to Vincent. Instead, he groaned, eyes beading down on him.

'_Oh, shit. I'm gonna die.'_

"Uhh, evening, sir. Is Tifa ready?"

No words needed to be exchanged as he let out another groan.

"Oh, I see." Vincent couldn't help but to chuckle nervously as he felt sweat forming underneath his black bangs on his forehead. A few awkwardly painful moments passed as the hefty man still stood at the door, staring hard at Vincet. "..Does Tifa even live here?"

As he man began to lean forward, causing Vincent to think he was going to eat him up like a Thanksgiving dinner, a voice suddenly interrupted the two.

"Daddy! Don't scare him!" Right then, a young, long haired brunette popped up underneath the bulky man's arm, standing between him and Vincent.

"Tifa," Vincent said breathlessly, taking in the gorgeous view in front of him. She wore a long black spaghetti strapped dress with white glitter lining along the top portion. He long hair flowed magically as the wind picked up a bit, revealing a light hint of makeup on her snow white face.

'_Man, I've always thought she was beautiful, but words can't even describe at this very moment how much this girl means to me.'_

As though he was reading Vincent's mind, Tifa's father let out another groan, causing Vincent to jerk back into his surroundings.

"Daddy! It's my friend, Vincent! He's here to take me to the dance, remember? Now, be a good daddy and go back inside and rest your feet."

For the first time, Vincent caught a glance at the large man actually smiling at his daughter. It was a touching moment until he locked eyes with Vincent and dropped his smiled. As he turned around to head back into the house, Vincent turned his head away once he noticed those blue jeans of his just weren't doing their job.

After her father went inside, Tifa closed and locked the front door. "Hey, Vincent. Sorry about that. Daddy tries to be intimidating, but he's just a big softie on the inside."

'_That'd be from all the cheesecake he was eating_.'

"That's no problem, Tifa. I'd probably be the same way if I had some guy I barely met try and take my beautiful daughter out on a date."

'_Did I just include beautiful in that last sentence?'_

Tifa blushed a bit. "Aw, you're too sweet, Vince." She moved in a little close to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was now Vincent's turn to blush. "Uh, I made this for you." He nervously pulled out the box containing his hand made corsage from an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Wow! You made this for me? You're so thoughtful," Tifa cooed as Vincent placed the band around her wrist.

"Well, I had bought you one originally, but my cat thought it had catnip in it or something like that."

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, goodness. Sounds like a garbage disposal in the making.

"You could say that. Shall we, m'laday?" Vincent placed a hand on his waist, bending his elbow out.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Tifa replied in a southern belle accent, placing her hand his the cusp of his elbow. The pair then proceeded towards Vincent's black firebird.

'_So far, so good. Just remember, breathe in, breathe out. Don't drink the punch.'_


	2. Dammit, Cloud!

Sorry, sorry!! I couldn't figure out how to piece together the next chapter. I want to be able to go through what high schoolers might pre-meditate before their big night, disaster wise, and I didn't want to miss a beat of it. Awkwardness, ruining a tux or dress, and, an all time favorite, having a date that gets other offers to dance with fellow prom goers who are the same gender as you!

Without further a do, ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Chapter 2 of Prom Night Fun!

A huge thanks to Fostersb for being the first reviewer of the story. I take that as my fuel to keep going with it!

Disclaimer - as stated in Chapter One, no character is involuntarily doing this since it is a work of fiction, and Tifa Lockheart, Vincent Valentine, and Clouid Strife all belong to the individuals who came up with their names and physical appearances. I claim nothing!!!

-----------------

Vincent did the best he could to keep his cool as he opened the passenger door for Tifa.

"Thank you," she smiled as she got in.

Vincent closed the door and went over to the driver side, opened the door, and, just as he crouched down, his head connected with the top part of the door.

"Ouch!"

"Oo, that sounded like it hurt. Are you alright?"

Vincent cracked a smile as he held the part of his head the connected with the top part of the car. "Yeah, no sweat. Just a little bump, if anything at all."

As he started the car, a million thoughts ran through Vincent's mind. Sure, this was someone whom he had known forever it seemed, but something happened that caused him to realize his true feelings for Tifa.

It started slowly at first; being jealous of other guys talking to her in a more friendly manner, having Tifa compliment his smile made him blush and tear his eyes away from hers, and just the general feelings of butterflies in his stomach and a frog in his throat covered the basics of love in the making.

The feeling was incredible - he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, and nothing about Tifa could ever change his feelings for her.

A few moments of silence passed. Granted, Vincent was taking his chances at sneaking glances at Tifa and quickly darting his eyes back to the road before she noticed. Eventually, Vincent felt twenty glances at her long brown hair as she gazed out the window like an angel was fine for him. Now, he needed to entertain her.

Music.

Always does the trick.

"So, any preference?" Vincent asked, gesturing at the radio.

Tifa looked over at Vincent, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "I think we should get into the dance spirit. How about BRET-FM?"

"Sounds good." As Vincent turned on the radio, he turned up the speakers. A man's voice could be heard blaring through them.

"What's up, foo'! This B-RET here telling all the men taking their lovely dates out to prom tonight - DON'T $%&^ IT UP!! Ladies, if you feel compelled wit' who you are wit' tonight, just call me up at 777-BRET and tell us all about it! This next one is for one Tifa Lockheart with love from Cloud Strife."

'_Dammit, that bastard knows how to ruin the mood_!' Vincent's mind filled with rage as he could have sworn a pulsating feeling had impaired his vision for a bit. Instead of saying anything bad about Cloud to Tifa, he just went with the flow of it.

"Oh, Vincent! Did you hear that? Cloud's dedicating this song to me! Turn it up some more!" Tifa exclaimed, clasping her hands together in joy.

"No problem." _'If only you knew of my feelings for you, Tifa. You'd be sharing your moment with me for something I did for you rather than __**him.**__'_

As Enrique Iglesias' "Just Wanna Be With You" boomed throughout the car, Vincent imagined himself being the one singing this to Tifa, about how the sound of her voice could save his soul, and how the touch of her hand could save his life. As much as he liked the song, Cloud has officially made it yet another song he liked as one that is now on his axed list.

Just as the song ended, the pair arrived at the front of the parking lot. Vincent got out of his side and headed over to Tifa's. He stopped himself short as he realized that part of Tifa's dress had caught on the door. Because the dress was black and it was dark when the pair left, Vincent cursed himself for not double checking that he dress was fully in the car.

As he opened the door, he prepared for the worst. "Tifa… I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that … well, your dress…"

Tifa hopped out of the car and peered down at the side of her dress that was closed on by the door. It had a few holes in it from the ride and some mud stains on it as well.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry about it, Vincent. To be honest, I bought this on sale since you asked me out at the very last minute."

"Oh, what a relief that is! Ready for a good time?" he asked, holding his arm in position for her to grab onto.

"Absolutely!" she replied, grabbing hold of his arm.

As the pair walked up to the stadium doors, a familiar face walked by the pair. Vincent wouldn't have gave it much thought, until the person decided to say something.

"Hey, Tifa. I have a question for you."

'_Not again, Cloud!'_


	3. Bubblegum

Ack, I am bad. I don't know what happened, and I can't believe seven months went by without an update! Forgive me, but it also had to do with trying to figure out which way to go with the story. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, but I wanted to throw a curve ball in there. Then again, with there being a billion stories out there, it might not make you say "Wow! I wasn't expecting that!"

Either way, it's all for fun!

The little disclaimer that could - Once again, don't own it and will never claim to have ever owned it.

Onward…

* * *

"What's that, Cloud?"

Cloud shifted nervously. "Um… I was wondering, could I borrow Vincent for a moment? I need to talk to him."

Vincent closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with Cloud over a date. He braced himself for what was about to occur momentarily as Tifa agreed and excused herself to get some punch.

"Vincent?"

Vincent opened his eyes. Instead of seeing a fist coming to his face, he noticed a worrisome look on Cloud's face.

Vincent arched a brow. "You okay?"

Running a hand through his spikey hair, Cloud took in a deep breath.

"I know I haven't really been nice to you, but I can explain-"

Vincent quickly cut Cloud off as he felt a sudden impulse taking over him. "You damn right you've been treating me like crap, ass. Ever since sixth grade, you've flicked shit at me, shoved me, challenged my integrity in classes, and spat your gum in my hair. I swear, if you're about to do the same thing right now, I won't have any control in what I would do to you after ward." Just then he grabbed Cloud by his tux and pulled him close to Vincent's face. "Do you have any idea how long it took to grow my hair back to the length it was six years ago?" The anger was getting ready to boil over as he gritted his teeth while asking Cloud the question.

Rather than growing intense with fear, Cloud held back from smiling.

"Vincent, the reason I did those things to you was because… I like you."

Vincent froze, letting go of the younger man's tax. He was dumbfounded, but it made sense. Like a boy back in the day dipping a girl's pigtail into an ink bottle indicating his like for her in a discreet way. That's exactly how Cloud showed his liking for Vincent.

Except the son of a bitch put gum in his hair that made him nearly have to go and shave it all off.

"I can see you're speechless," Cloud cooed, placing a warm hand onto Vincent's cheek. Just as he was about to pull him in for a delicate kiss, Vincent was quickly brought back into the present and shoved Cloud back.

"Don't give me this! I heard B-RET on the radio. You dedicated a love song to Tifa for God's sake!"

"Oh, Tifa knows that was meant for you."

"But she-"

"Was all 'Cloud's dedicating this song to me!' and all ooey gooey about it. Of course, I asked her to do that for me. I told her of my feelings for you, but rather than play matchmaker, I told her to keep it on the downlow. I didn't want you to get mad at her if she tried to hook us up."

Vincent couldn't believe this. Did Tifa think he was into men? Maybe he should've kept his hair short. Then again, what difference did that make?

"Look, Cloud. I don't whether to punch you in the face or to shake my head in pity for you. Either way, I'm letting you know right now that I am not into men. I have someone in mind, and, to be honest, I thought-"

"That I had the hots for Tifa?"

"Will you quit interrupting me? And, yes, that's exactly what I thought, so forget telling you exactly how I felt about you for a while."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. Oh well. Atleast I finally had the courage to let you know how I felt for some time. Oh, and one last thing."

"What's tha-"

Before finishing his question, Cloud wrapped his arms around Vincent's smaller frame, dipped him down, and planted a firm, yet passionate (oh, Cloud!) kiss on the raven-haired man's lips.

Vincent's eyes shifted quickly. How dare this bastard humiliate him at his senior prom!

For what seemed like a torturing eternity for Vincent, Cloud broke the kiss in less than a minute, pulling Vincent back up onto his feet.

Cloud smiled as he heard a squeek coming from behing Vincent. Vincent quickly spun around and saw Tifa with her hands clasped together, a heartwarming smile spread across her face.

"I knew it! You two are so cute together!" She bounced over and gave Cloud a tight hug. She pulled back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Congratulations! I told you you had nothing to worry about."

Cloud smirked. He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, Tifa nodded her head, knowing someone was calling him as he excused himself silently."

Tifa looked in Vincent's direction. "Aw, Vincent. It looked like he swept you off your feet."

_And I'm about to do the same once prom's over, except I was thinking more along the lines of hitting him with my car. _

All negative feeling quickly vanished as Tifa wrapped her arms around Vincent as she half hugged, half danced with him.

_Hm, "Your Song" by Elton John's playing. Not too bad of a pick._

An interruption is heard over the mic as a familiar voice boomed over the speakers.

"Vincent Valentine, you sure are stubborn, but I like that about you. This one's dedicated to you with love from Cloud Strife.

Vincent was facing the DJ booth, and he slowly looked up at the sneaky blonde who merely winked at him with a smug look on his face.

Resting her head on Vincent's chest, Tifa sighed.

"He's so lucky to have you, Vincent."

_Note to self - "Your Song" is officially axed, and there's going to be a long talk about who's luck to have whom in their life… if I have the guts to admit this._


End file.
